


The Last Mission

by aurorasnights



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasnights/pseuds/aurorasnights
Summary: The mission that Ben "died" on.
Kudos: 12





	The Last Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings are in the end notes!

His father was there. Why? Reginald rarely came with them on missions, something about making their own names in the media. Which they did to Ben’s disgust. One, Luther, Space Boy; Two, Diego, The Kraken; Three, Allison, The Rumor; Four, Klaus, The Seance; Five, The Boy; Seven, Vanya. Of course Vanya wasn’t known to the media but she was still family. What was he then?

He was Six, Ben, **The Horror**.

And he hated it. He hated the horror. Ben never wanted to hurt anyone. He hated missions, especially since most of them ended up with him covered in blood. He hated the umbrella academy and he was planning on leaving as soon as possible. He could get out this September. He hadtaken his GED and applied to a college earlier that year. He was still waiting to her back from them. He hoped he got in. This was what Ben was looking forward to for most of his life. He wanted out of the Umbrella Academy. He wanted out of missions. This was one of his last missions hopefully. But Ben was on the ground looking up, his tentacles swirling around him and then he saw him. Reginald Hargreeves. His so called father. Then he saw the gun. The silver pistol gleaming in his hand pointing at his chest. Reginald’s hands were steady. Ben’s eyes locked on his father’s cruel eyes.

“Why?” Ben muttered. His head ached from hit during the fight.

“You can’t leave. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t notice that you applied to college? You’ll become an example for the other kids. At least this way we both get what we want.” Reginald Hargreeves said, pulling the trigger.

Ben raised his arms to shield himself, but his arms were too slow. He was going to die. But the tentacles may have sensed something and they pulled closer to him forming a cage. Ben closed his eyes. The tentacles would die and then him. Ben closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the bullet. There was a flash of light and then the smell of smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Reginald trying to kill his own son, gun violence
> 
> I might expand this later, I've already written more for this fanfic, but I've been pretty busy lately and drained so I thought I would just post this bit right now.
> 
> Visit my [Tumblr](https://auroranights.tumblr.com)!


End file.
